Midnight Lockdown
by outcastedrogue
Summary: Werewolf curse meets Sohma curse


Midnight Lockdown

Disclaimer: This is my first story. I don't own Fruits Basket. There are a few things I need to clarify. In this story, everybody speaks perfect English. The sun will always come up between 5 and 6 am. That's just the way it is. Akito is a guy. It will be a while before you meet the Sohmas. Feel free to write comments.

Summary: Werewolf curse meets Sohma curse

**Midnight Lockdown**

Chapter 1

My parents are always dragging me to their "save the whatever" conventions. They keep saying I need to get out more and stop reading books about how to kill things. They would always bring up the fact that I am now eighteen, an adult, start acting like one. I looked out my window brushing my shoulder length black hair out of my face. Woods were all around. We ended up on a dirt road out in the middle of nowhere. The sun went down a long time ago. I knew it was gong to take a while to get to this convention, but not this long. We were lost, I knew we were, but my dad didn't want to ask for directions. The clock now read 5:27a.m.

"We must have taken a wrong turn." Father said. "Hope we can find a place to stay." My dad pointed to a sign on the side of the road. "Well, will you look at that; the sign says Inn, looks like we are going the right way after all." The road ended up at a dead end. There were no roads anywhere and no Inn. He started to back up when we heard a loud popping sound. The car died. My dad tried to start it, but it didn't work.

"Well honey, does the heater work?" Mother said rubbing her hands. My dad reached down and turned the heater to on. There was a low growling sound. "What's that?" Mother asked.

"It's not the car." Father said. The growling came at us in surround sound. "Stay here." Father said as he got out of the car.

"Don't" I started, but it was too late. Father exited the car and walked into the headlights. He walked a few steps forward before something jumped on top of him. He started to scream.

"Kelina stay here." Mother said in a hurried voice.

"No mom, don't!" I yelled grabbing for her jacket. As soon as mother opened the door I heard a growl and my mom flew upward. My father's scream echoed through the car, as well as the sound of bones breaking. All the noise was interrupted when my mother's body fell on the hood of the car, her head facing me, blocking what was happening to my father. I sat back against the back seats curling my knees into my chest. Blood was coming out of her nose and mouth. I looked into her eyes. She lifted her hand and pointed to the woods. Her mouth moved and I read "run" on her lips before a claw landed on her head, peeling her face off. She was still screaming as she grabbed onto the claw and tried to stop the skin from leaving her own skull.

Another claw grabbed her forearm. With a simple twist, her bone popped out of the skin. She screamed more, her legs flailing about, but all I could see was a bloody mess. I stared at my mom's bloody body as a wolf like head came down and started eating the muscle and flesh off her face. Her screaming stopped when this wolf creature crushed her skull. The last thing I heard was the screaming of my dad before the car door to the right of me was ripped off its hinges. I backed up to the left side of the car as a wolf as big as a bear slowly lowered its head and looked at me. I fumbled with the door handle on the other door. The creature slowly placed its hands on either side of the car as it pushed its upper torso towards me. It started to crawl into the car. Then it hit me.

"Canus lupis." It slipped out of my mouth. With wide orange-brown eyes, the wolf stopped. Its nose inches from my face. It started to back away. When it was fully out of the car I sat up a little. A second later the door behind me was ripped off and another werewolf grabbed for me. I slid forward as its claw landed on my back tearing claw marks into me starting at the top of the shoulder and ending at my shoulder blade. The clock in the car read 6:00am. There was a long, low, howl. The werewolf behind me backed away and took off towards the woods as well as the rest of them. The sun was coming up. Darkness consumed me.

Chapter 2

It's been only two weeks. The newspaper article I read while in the hospital bed said that I was the only survivor of a bear attack. I knew those were werewolves and I knew that I was scratched. If the stories I read were true, on the next full moon, at midnight, I would become one. I asked for a calendar. The next full moon would appear in two weeks. I had to get away from these people. I tried to convince the doctors I was fine and to let me out of the hospital but they told me that I needed to stay longer.

"Why?" I asked.

"Something has appeared in your blood. We just want to make sure everything is ok." The doctor told me.

"Everything is fine. Look, I don't have a lot of money and I don't need to stay here."

"Miss, you…" He started

"Look I told you I'm fine! Now let me go!" I yelled standing up next to the bed. I don't know what came over me. The doctor called for security. Three men came into the room. One grabbed my right wrist. I turned my wrist in and broke free. Then I pushed him against the wall. I didn't understand why they wanted me to stay. Another officer grabbed both my shoulders. I struggled with him.

"Hey! Help me out here! She's stronger then she looks!" The officer said to the third man that came in the room. The third man got behind me pulling my arms to the side and wrapping his arms tightly around my middle. I struggled with both of them. I felt stronger. The first man I pushed against the wall had a nurse called in. When she arrived, she had a needle. It took all three men to hold me still enough for the nurse to inject whatever was in the needle inside my arm.

I felt dizzy, weak. The officers released their grip a little and helped me onto the bed. I could feel myself blacking out. Soon, I did. When I woke up, every part of my body was strapped onto the bed. The doctor came in.

"Are you going to be calm if I undo your straps?" He asked. I felt like a caged animal.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me." I lied. "What day is it?" He pointed to the calendar. I looked at the calendar and counted five days till the full moon. He came over and undid my straps. I sat up. He came in front of me looking into my eyes. My right hand fisted up and hit him under the chin. He fell to the floor, recovering a few seconds later. I went to the window and looked down. There was a delivery truck a few feet below my window. I jumped out the window and took off towards my house. There were some kids that went by pointing and laughing at me still in my gown. I growled at them and they ran away. When I got to my house I had to break a window since I had no house keys on me. When I got inside I put on a t-shirt and jeans, got something to eat, got my keys and left. I took the family truck that we all used and I went to the closest bank to get all the money I could out so I could leave.

"I need to empty my account, please." I said to the teller.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." She responded.

"How did you…" I started. A hand landed on my shoulder, the one that got scratched. I winced looking up at the hands owner. "Who are you?"

"We need to talk." A woman said. I followed her to an unused office. "Kelina, right?" I nodded. "Your parents may not have seemed like the rich type but they have saved up a lot and the insurance on them is really high. They had left us a note saying that if something happened to them that you were to get this." She said handing me a brief case. When I opened it up all I saw was green. There was an envelope with my name on it. I opened it up. It was from my parents telling me that there may be enough money here to tide me over till I get situated in a new place. There was a lot of money here.

"And this is all mine?" I asked

"Yes you are eighteen so no body but you gets it." She answered.

"But how does everyone…" I started.

"It was all over the news about the bear attack. I'm very sorry." She said cutting me off.

I went home and packed some clothes. I needed to travel light. In one case were some clothes and the other had the money. I needed to get away from here and find someplace to make a new home. More importantly, I needed a way to harness what was inside me. I took out the globe of the world and I spun it. As it went around and around I found myself thinking about what was going to happen in less then one week. This made me angry. I should have moved faster! I should have spoken faster! I should have… I threw the globe across the room. It shattered against the far wall. Japan landed face up and untouched…. Japan it is.

Chapter 3

The plane ride was going well until the weather took a turn for the worse. The plane had to make a landing on the north side of California. The pilot came over the intercom and told everyone that a hotel by the end of the city would provide shelter till the storm let up. Everyone got off the plane and went inside the airport where all of us were led to a bus which took us to the hotel. All the passengers got ground floor rooms. I noticed the calendar sitting on the desk. Tomorrow night was the full moon. My eyes widened.

"Is something wrong Miss?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"No, just tired that's all." I replied. The owner of the hotel led me into my room.

"This one has a great view of the beautiful forest. I will alert you when you are able to get another plane." He said. I answered with a thanks and fell onto the bed, closing my eyes. I saw a moon, bright and full. I saw eyes with slits in them. I saw teeth. I woke up. I was still lying in bed. I looked up at the clock. It was 11:30 p.m. Tomorrow night, it seems so close, and I had no idea what I was going to do. I headed up to the desk to ask when the next plane was going to take off.

"The moon looks nice tonight doesn't it." The lady at the desk said as I approached.

"The moon?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a full moon tonight. Hey, nice contacts." she replied. My eyes widened. I must have slept the entire time! Shit!

"Miss, are you okay?" she asked me. I said nothing as I turned and ran back to my room. I gathered everything I could. Nice contacts. What did she mean? I looked into the mirror. The white parts of my eyes were a golden brown. The iris was a little darker golden color then the rest; and where the pupil sat was long black vertical slits. Shit! I looked at the clock 11:40 p.m. I had to get out of here. I picked up both cases, climbed through the open window and ran towards the forest.

My body felt strange. I had been running for a while but I wasn't out of breath yet. Both cases I carried with me seemed like they had nothing in them at all. I looked up at the moon. There was a cloud in front of it. The moon itself was glowing behind it. My stomach started to hurt. I couldn't see the lights of the city anymore. My legs and arms started to hurt. I found a big tree which had a hole in it and placed both cases in it. My legs gave out as the pain shot into my arms.

I hit the ground hard, screaming. I heard some cracking sounds and opened my eyes. No one was around. Then I realized that the sound was coming from my own body. I looked in horror as my forearms grew another five inches and my fingers started to look like they had an extra knuckle. My fingernails grew into inch long spikes. My shoulders expanded ripping my shirt. Silver and black fur started springing out of my body covering my arms and hands.

I lay on my back as my jeans were torn away as well as my boxers revealing my thighs which were stretching out another inch or so as my shins cracked and grinded until another foot was added. My jeans, having been split in two, fell to the ground. A little more then half way down from the knee, my shin busted backwards sending my foot forwards. It looked like it was broken. Another scream escaped my mouth. My foot ached for freeness of my shoe. Somehow I was able to get my shoes off as my feet grew into a beast form with high arches. My toe nails grew into one inch barbs. Silver and black fur intertwined as it grew out of my skin.

I let out another scream. My chest was burning. I grabbed my ribs, curling up into a ball on the forest floor. Cracking and grinding started by my heart as my torso began to lengthen. My body shot out straight. My skin seemed to be stretched to the max but somehow was able to cope with the transformation. My bra on the other hand could not as it split away from my body. I could feel my ribs moving around making more space between each and everyone of them. My breasts flattened themselves against my chest. My internal organs were being smacked around. I lost track of them, but I could feel my heart pumping rapidly. Silver and black fur exposed itself to the moonlight.

I thought the worst part was over, but I was wrong. My mouth stung like a dentist was pulling on all the teeth at once without the proper medicine. I took hold of my face with my claws but couldn't stop the jaw line from jutting out. Inch by inch my jaw extended out. Popping noises were heard as my canine teeth grew larger as the snout took full form. My forehead started to smash down a little bit making my head look more like a wolf's. My ears didn't hurt like the rest of my body. The tips reached upwards and extended to a point. Silver and black fur came out all over my face, but not as long as the rest of my body. On both ears, there was a fine layer of fur. At the end of each ear, the fur was a bit longer.

I guess the ears let the shock of my body calm down a bit before the tail came out. Right at the base of the spine a bone started to form as a tail ruptured painfully out of my backside. Long silver and black fur protruded from it. The pain started to subside as I laid there by the tree. The bright full moon came out from behind the cloud and looked down upon the newborn werewolf of the night.

Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, it was like looking through night vision goggles. I looked at my hands. They were actually claws, as were my feet. I stood up, checking out the feel of this new body. I was taller. Mebbe eight foot. I was kind of shaking from the shock. So, it _was_ real. I _was_ really a werewolf. I sat back down. My mind seemed fine. There was no loss of control of my body. So did those other werewolves attack for pleasure? All I had to do was sit here and wait till I changed back at sun up, right? I looked at my clothes that were once on me. They were torn to shreds and there was no saving them. I stuffed them into the hole in the tree. Then I caught the sent.

The sent of burning meat. It made my mouth water and my stomach ache. It smelled so good. Like steak. I looked around, my eyes focusing on every little detail. Then I saw it, smoke. Smoke that was burning the good smelling meat. I cautiously made my way through the forest not making a single sound. All my senses had been enhanced. I could feel the earth beneath my claws shift and move. I could see, smell, and hear the fire and burning meat long before I got to the destination. I approached slowly, hiding behind a tree. There, tied over a fresh fire, was a deer carcass. I got on all fours and walked slowly out of the cover of the forest to investigate this deer. The smell made my mouth salivate. I couldn't take the temptation. I rose up to take the deer for my own. The metal cage came out of the tree far above me.

There had to be a way out. The cage was good and heavy. There was a door on one side with a lock on it. I tried pulling at it but it wouldn't budge.

"Told you we would get it." One man with a red hunting hat one said to the other. I backed down onto all fours again and staggered to the far wall of the cage.

"Yeah, I knew the deer would do the trick. No bear can resist a deer." The other man said shifting his shot gun higher up onto his shoulder. They both came closer to my cage.

"Umm…Linik?" The man with the hat said.

"What is it Hawden." The man said taking the gun off his shoulder.

"I don't think that's a bear."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a wolf." Hawden said taking off his hat and rubbing his forehead. "A big wolf." Linik leaned in closer to the cage, getting a better look.

"I think your right." He replied. "Hey, we were hired for bears not wolves. Open the cage. I'll coax it out." Hawden took the lock off the cage and opened the door wide. Linik came around the backside of the cage. I followed his every movement. He stuck the gun through the cage bars and poked my side. I growled at him

"Go on. Git!" He said poking me with his gun again. This time I grabbed it and pulled it out of his hands. It was quite easy. Both men backed up. I stood up holding the gun in my claws and walked out of the cage. Both men stared at me with wide eyes and jaws dropped. I threw the gun by the fire and turned towards the men. They had moved next to each other and had walked slightly to the left of me. I could see them shaking. I was hungry.

I started walking towards them and they took off running. I took one leap and landed on top of the two, making them fall to the ground on their stomachs. They started to yell. Now we couldn't have that, could we? I placed one of my claws on the back of each of their necks and pressed down slightly. They both stopped screaming since the air could no longer reach their lungs. Gagging sound filled the air. I could smell their fear. I put all my weight on their necks and I felt a snap under each of my claws. They stopped moving. They smelled good, oh so good. The animal inside me took over.

It was a quick dinner, but a good one. I finished most of the meat off their bodies as well as half the deer they had strung up. Darkness around me started to shed some light. Dawn was coming. I ran back to the tree I had hid my clothes in. When I got to the tree I pulled out both cases. I looked towards the upcoming sun. When the rays hit my eyes the pain started again. I fell to the ground and passed out.

When I woke up the sun was a little higher. How long was I out? The wind started to blow and I began to shiver. I was naked and bloody. Shit. I took the old clothes that I had worn during the change and cleaned myself off best I could. I opened my case of clothes and took out a big shirt. I put the bloody clothes on it and wrapped it up. Then I took some clothes out to wear, put them on and started the long walk back to the hotel.

About an hour passed when I arrived back at my opened window. I climbed back through, put all my stuff down and took a shower. Before getting in I looked in the mirror, I had some cuts and bruises, but the thing that caught my eye most was my hair. It was still black, but the underside was intertwined with silver. Guess it's just one of those side effects. The hot water felt good against my back. I sat down and let the water run. My stomach started to churn. I stood up and vomited. Chunks of meat came out with a little blood. I reached up to my mouth and pulled out a hair that didn't belong to me. I vomited again. This time, a hair ball came out. Third time was a charm as my stomach started to feel a little better.

After cleaning the shower I laid on the bed and fell asleep. There was a knock at my door that woke me up. It was the manager of the hotel all of us were staying at. He told me that there was a flight ready to take us to Japan. All of the passengers were waiting in the front of the hotel as I walked up. The bus had not arrived yet. Time on the clock read eleven o'clock. There was a TV hanging from the ceiling. The news came on. There was a woman reporter standing in the woods.

"…bloody bodies are all that is left after a fierce bear attack that happened late last night..." Said the reporter. The cameraman was able to get a far away shot of the scene. You really couldn't tell that they were bodies. My stomach started to hurt again.

Chapter 5

The bus arrived and all of us were taken to the airport where a special plane awaited us to take all of us to Japan. The plane ride went smooth and we touched down in a little city in Japan. A bus was waiting for us and took us to the nearest hotel. We all went our separate ways from there. Some of the other passengers stayed at the hotel while others left. I was one of the ones that left. I needed to find an apartment of some sort to bunk up in. I walked around for a bit and found a map.

The map showed some shops, hotels, apartments, the high school, and a few banks. I decided to go to the bank first. As I walked into the bank I wondered if they knew English. To my surprise, they all knew it quite well. I explained my situation although I did alter it a lot. I was able to open an account and store my money, keeping some out to buy things. Now to look for place to stay. I walked around for awhile looking at different places. I wasn't looking for anything big, just something to keep the weather off me.

A few hours passed and I finally settled into the small apartment room at the end of the hall on the first floor. It wasn't much of a room, a bit dirty, but the roof didn't leak. I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was Friday. The next full moon was at least three weeks away. I got all my clothes unpacked. I walked out of my door and locked it. I took a walk back to the map I had looked at earlier and there was a wanted ad posted for janitorial work at Kaibara high school. I took the flier, looked at the map, and headed for the school.

This was a nice little place to live. There weren't a lot of people around and it was quiet. I took a detour and walked up to a fruit stand. There was a lot of fresh fruit. I bought an apple and ate it along the way. I arrived at the school when the bell rang. A bunch of kids started to run out. I guess schools out. I started to walk up the stairs to the front door when I heard somebody yelling. I turned and looked.

I saw one boy yelling at another. Their hair color was strange; one had orange hair and the other dark grey. The orange head was doing the yelling. There was a girl with long brown hair trying to calm down the hot tempered boy. Kids, I thought as I finished the stairway up and walked into the school.

I found the main office around the corner and knocked. There was a tall man standing at the window looking down. He turned towards me and waved me in.

"The Sohma cousins are at it again I see." He said. I tilted my head and gave a puzzled look. "There are four of them that go to this school. It's hard to keep them from tearing each others eyes out, Kyo especially." He said. I blinked at him shaking my head. "Carrot top"

"Oh," I said. I saw his eyes wander to my hand.

"You want the job here?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, fill these out," he said handing me papers, "and I will need to make sure you are not a criminal." He said in a bouncy, almost singing voice.

"I can assure you that I am not a criminal, but I know it has to be done." I said laughing.

"Well, I have no worries about that. As of right now, you are hired.'

"W-what?" I said

"I need someone now. Can you start Monday?"

"Well, yeah."

"Good. I will give you a run down then, on what your job consists of and I will get you a uniform. If for some reason you do have a criminal background... well, we'll talk about that _if _it happens." He gave me a nice smile. There was a loud bang outside and we both went to the window. Next to the garbage can, on the ground, laid Kyo. The grey haired boy was rubbing his knuckles. "Yuki always manages to put Kyo in his place." he said to me.

"So you encourage fighting here?" I asked.

"No, but no real harm is ever done. Just family quarrels. Well, you have met two of the four and I'm sure you are bound to meet the other two on Monday. Hatsuharu you can't miss. He's got white and black hair. And the fourth one is Momiji. He clings to Haru like a leach."

"And what, does Momiji have pink hair?"

"No it's blond, but he's more in touch with his girly side; wearing the girls outfit and all."

"Oh. Is all their hair natural?

"They all claim it is genetics. Runs in the Sohma family. Not all of them have weird color hair. What about yours?"

"Um, yeah. It's natural. From my grandma's side." I lied turning red.

"Okay," he said, "but I have to get to a meeting now so if you will excuse me."

"Well, thanks for letting me do this." I said as we both left the room and he walked me to the front doors.

"See you Monday." He said. "If you need anything. I am the principal. Just ask."

Chapter 6

I walked out of the school and down the steps. The orange haired boy, Kyo, had started walking behind the other two kids. I went back to where the map was and found a grocery store. I arrived at the store and walked around buying food, dishes and an alarm clock. When I got home I cooked dinner and went to bed. Monday morning came around and at seven, my alarm went off. I got ready and walked off to school. Funny, I had just got done with high school and now I was going back to one.

I arrived at school and headed to the main office. The principal was standing looking out the window. I knocked.

"Right on time Kelina!" He said handing me a dark blue t-shirt with the school name in the corner.

"This is it?" I asked

"Yeah, just wear nice pants or shorts with it." He said smiling. We walked around the entire school and he gave me a layout of what my job consisted of. Mostly just cleaning. That didn't bother me at all. We got back to his office and he handed me some keys.

"The big one is for all the outside doors and the smaller one is for the inside doors." He said just before sitting behind his desk. I excused myself as he started paperwork.

Two weeks passed as I continued my job at the school. I had noticed the Sohma cousins, Kyo and Yuki, always walked together with the same girl day in day out. Wonder if she is related to them too? I have also been seeing more of Hatsuharu and Momiji. I always laugh at the way groups of girls stop, stare, giggle, and slightly turn red as Hatsuharu walked past. He has a bad boy look about him, but having Momiji by his side all the time made his look softer. Guess the Sohma cousins are close.

As I walked to school that Friday I started to think. It was only a week till the next full moon. It was going to happened on a Friday. I started to wonder how I was going to react to the change this time. Hope it's not as painful. My thought was broken as I heard a voice around the corner.

"No Haru, like this." Said the voice as a blond haired boy came around the corner with his arms straight out like an airplane. He finished turning the corner and ran right into me. He was running pretty fast and when he hit, both his arms went around my midsection. I had to wrap my arms around him and keep both of us from falling over. I had recognized the boy as Momiji.

"Aren't you a little young to be falling for me." I said with a smile, looking down at him. He looked up at me with widened eyes. His cousin, Haru turned the corner and stopped in his tracks and stared at me holding his cousin. I looked up at him. Looking into his _grey_ eyes. Strange. "If you two don't hurry, you'll be late for school." I said letting go of Momiji and ruffling my fingers in his blond hair. I walked towards the school. I looked back at the cousins. They were still standing their staring at me. I turned the corner and headed for the school.

Momiji turned and looked at Hatsuharu. "Um…Haru?" He said

"I, don't know, Momiji. You should of cha…" He replied, but his words were cut off by the sound of the school bell. They both ran to the school. When school let out that afternoon I was called in by the principal as I walked past his office.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are doing a good job." He told me. "And that I'm sorry about your parents."

"My parents?" I asked

"Yes. When I was checking your background, a newspaper clipping popped up and it was about the bear attack. I read it and I'm sorry."

"Oh, thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

"Look, if there is anything you need, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks." I replied.

Chapter 7

The weekend went uneventful, but now it was Monday. Only five days. I was washing down the student lockers. School was almost over. I rounded the corner and continued to wash. About half way down the hall I saw Yuki and Kyo walking towards me with the brown haired girl. I gave it no thought as I continued to wash. They stopped at the lockers a few down from where I was. The brown haired girl started to open one.

"Tohru!!" said a familiar voice. I looked up in time to see Kyo's left fist slam into Momiji's head making him stop in his tracks just before hugging the brown haired girl.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Kyo yelled removing his left hand making the red and white beads move down his arm.

"Kyo!" Momiji yelled back. Then he noticed me and started to walk towards me. Kyo grabbed the back of Momiji's collar.

"Don't even think about it!" He yelled.

"It's ok Kyo." Haru said behind me as he slipped his arms around my waist. I turned my head towards his. "See? Don't know how though." He finished. I turned and looked at the rest of them. All of their faces contained the same dumbfounded expression. With their eyes widened I could see that Kyo had reddish colored eyes and Yuki had purple. So their hair and eyes are very different from what I am used to. Is it natural? The school bell rang and I slipped out of Haru's hold, picked up the cleaning materials and left in a hurry leaving them all staring, just like I did the first day Momiji ran into me. _What's their problem? Is it forbidden to do such a thing?_

Thursday started off good. I went through work without a problem. All four of the Sohma cousins would look at me if we passed in the hall. I still don't know what's up with them. There was one thing though. There was something I started to sense coming off all of them, but not the girl, Tohru. Mebbe it was just the fact that tomorrow night was the full moon. Mebbe my senses are starting to be heightened now, before I change. I think they can sense something about me, too. _Could they also be…_ The last bell rang and all the students left. I went to the principal's to collect my check.

"It's not much but…" He started

"Hey, anything it better then nothing." I said. I took the check to the bank and made my way home. During dinner I couldn't help but notice an orange cat peering in my window. I took some food out for it but when I got outside, there was no cat to be seen. It was getting late and I decided to turn in for the night. I climbed into my not so comfortable bed and closed my eyes…

I was standing before the Sohma cousins in a dark room. They were whispering to each other but their whispers were carried towards me in an echo. _There's something about her… She's different… Can we trust her… Not one of us… Who is she…How come we can… What is she… Should we tell her…Would she believe… _There was a bright light and I looked up. A full moon was coming out from behind a dark grey cloud. I felt the pain inside me. When I blinked, I was towering over them, looking at them through wolf eyes. They looked terrified as they turned to run. I didn't want them to run. I wanted to tell someone. I went to take off after them, but tripped landing on my stomach. I turned and looked at me feet. Circling around them was an orange cat. When I turned back towards the boys, I saw nothing but jaws filled with teeth and purple silted eyes looking down on me from the shadows. I heard some music playing in the background.

I woke up and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. Well, it's Friday. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes haven't changed yet. Hopefully it would hold off till school was over. After breakfast I headed out to school. I was almost to school when I noticed Tohru walking by herself. She looked up from the ground and noticed me too.

"So, you finally able to lose those two, eh?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh! N..n..no it's not like that! They just had a small fight and needed to clean up before they left." She said looking back towards the ground.

"I was joking you know. Your Tohru right?" I said.

"Oh, yes please to meet you…um."

"Kelina." I answered. "Are they not allowed to touch women or something? Cause every time one of them hugged me, they all looked shocked."

"Oh!" she said looking like she didn't know what I was talking about. "I…I don't know why that is." She laughed looking away from me blushing a little. She knew something. The school bell rang and we hurried inside.

Chapter 8

To mop or not to mop. The floors were looking really dirty. I started on the second floor and worked my way down to the first. I almost got done with the first floor when the bell rang for school to be let out. "Slippery when wet" signs were planted everywhere. The students noticed and took care. I heard sirens and looked out the window to see two fire trucks go by. I was working on the last corner of the first floor when I sensed someone behind me. I turned in time to see Momiji running towards me. _Doesn't he see the signs?_ Then I noticed he planted his feet and slid the rest of the way towards me. I had to catch him or he would have fallen. He returned the hug.

"You know, you're going to get into trouble if your cousins see you doing that." I said.

"Oh that's ok, I'm used to it." he said in a bubbly voice. "What's your name?"

"Kelina"

"I'm Momiji!" he said letting go of me. Even though he was in high school, he reminded me of an eight year old. I grabbed the mop and continued cleaning.

"I know. The principal told me about all of you."

"Really!? What did he say!? What did he say!?" Momiji said jumping up and down.

"Nothing bad. Don't worry about it." I finished mopping and grabbed the bucket. Momiji followed me. "Don't you need to get home?" I asked.

"Well I gotta wait for Haru. Him and Kyo started a small fight at lunch and they're sitting in that classroom over there." He pointed.

"Oh, well I need to get going, but I'm sure I will see you Monday." I said waving back at him. I put the mop and bucket back in the janitor's closet and made my way to the bathroom to wash up. While drying my face I looked into the mirror. Shit. My eyes changed. At least it waited till after school. But still, I needed a way to hide them while walking home.

I left the school and headed to the market, eyes glued to the ground. I smelled smoke. That fire must be close to the market. I found a pair of silver framed sun glasses with dark lenses. I tried them on and liked them. Keeping them on, I looked to the table next to it and saw watches. Just in case, I bought a cheap one. I paid the man and turned to go home. Right in the middle of the turned my shoe caught the mat that was in front of the counter and I lost my balance and fell right into someone in a grey yukata with black hair and brown eyes. He took hold of me and stood me back up.

"Interesting." He said.

"What's interesting?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said giggling.

"Ok…uh, I have to get going home so…yeah." I said turning and walking away. He came up besides me.

"You know, a girl like you shouldn't be walking around by yourself. There are some strange people around here." He told me. _Yeah, like you?_ I sensed something about him. The same feeling I get when I see the Sohma cousins.

"I'm Shigure." He said.

"Um…Kelina."

"You work at the school don't you?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" I said, making distance between the two of us.

"I'm a novelist."

"And what does that have to do..." I started as we turned the corner to my apartment. The flashing lights caught my eye as I watched the firemen extinguish the rest of the fire that was engulfing the apartment complex I was staying at. All my clothes. All my food. All my dishes. Everything. I punched the wall besides me with my right hand.

"You lived there didn't you?" Shigure asked sounding concerned.

"Use to. Damn." I squatted down resting my back against the wall I punched.

"You know, I do have an extra room at my place." He offered. I stood up looking at him with one eye brow raised and started to head to the bank.

"No. I can't. I'll just have to start over." I said straight forward.

"I could use some help cleaning up the place." He lied.

"I said no. Wouldn't wanna risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Sometimes I get…umm…sometimes my temper goes up and I wouldn't wanna end up hurting you." I said passing him hoping he bought the lie. He shifted a little as I pasted and I felt his finger come in contact with my side. He must have hit a pressure point or something because my legs gave out, I fell to the ground, and I couldn't move for a little while.

"What did you…" I started.

"I think I can handle myself." He finished smiling. "I live this way." He said helping me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I resisted a little but there was nothing I could do with the way my legs were. He led me in the direction he pointed to. My brain started to overload_. I can't be doing this. Tonight is the full moon. I need to think of an excuse to leave. Need to think fast. What if I can't leave? What if he's one of those strange people he told me about? What if…_

"So, when you say start over, does that mean living with other family here?' Shigure asked.

"No. I have no other family. I'm fine living on my own." I said.

"Do you really think that?" he asked. My mind stopped thinking when we came up to his house. It was a big house. Some yelling was heard inside.

"There are three other people living here as well and we get a lot of visitors from family so I needed the space."

"Oh, well I have money to pay you rent and…" my sentence was cut short when a familiar orange head came busting through the front door, landing on his back on the ground.

"Could you two try not to break anything else?" Shigure said to the two boys.

"K-Kyo?" I asked looking from him to the door. In the door stood the boy with silver hair. "Yuki?" Both the boys turned and looked at me. A girl in an apron came to the door.

"Dinner's almost…Oh, hi Kelina! Should I make room for another plate?" she asked.

"N-No that's not…" I said until Shigure placed his hand over my mouth.

"Yes, Tohru, if you would. She'll be staying with us for a while. That fire was at her apartment." Shigure answered. Kyo stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah I kn--saw the fire trucks." He finished quickly rubbing the back of his head. A trickle of blood coming from the corner of him mouth. Shigure spoke again, "Tohru could you show her where she can sleep tonight?"

"Sure! Come on Kelina!" Tohru said happily. I walked past both boys, took off my shoes and followed Tohru up the stairs to the second floor of the house. When we reached the top she pointed to the doors on the right. "This first one is Yuki's, then Kyo's, then mine," she pointed to the left, "this one is the bathroom, then Shigure's, and this one is yours." She finished walking up to the last door on the left. She opened it and walked in. I followed her and looked around. This was much better then the apartment.

"Thanks." I said. "Do you smell something?"

"Oh no! The rice balls!" she said as she hurried out of my room and down to the kitchen. I walked to the bathroom to wash up.

Chapter 9

"There are strange things about her." Shigure said to the boys outside the house. Yuki answered. "Yeah, like how we can embrace her and not…"

"Dinners ready!" Tohru yelled from the porch.

I heard some footsteps and a figure stopped at the bathroom door. It was Kyo.

"The lights aren't that bright in here you know." He said. I had forgotten I was wearing my sunglasses.

"They're new. Just breaking them in." I lied.

"Whatever. Dinner's ready." He finished and headed back down stairs. I looked in the mirror and took off the glasses. There was no way of hiding these eyes. I put the glasses back on and headed down stairs. Shigure was sitting on the ground at the end of a low standing table, the boys were on one side and Tohru was on the other. A plate was made and waiting for me next to her. I sat down and crossed my legs. When I looked at my food some of my hair fell over my face so I took off the glasses. It was pretty much a silent meal. It was dark out now. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I put my glasses back on. "I think I'm getting a headache." I said. I stood up and started to pick up my plate when Tohru grabbed my wrist softly.

"Don't worry about it. You've had a long day. Go rest." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I left the room without turning back and headed up the stairs to my room. As I went inside I looked over to the bed, the oh-so-welcoming bed. I flopped onto the bed crushing the pillow beneath me. I rolled over taking the pillow in a hug with me and looked at my watch. 8:30. I can get at least three house of sleep, then leave. I took off my clothes and sunglasses leaving the watch, boxers and sports bra on and climbed under the covers, the oh-so-soft covers. It's been a while since I slept in a good bed…

The rays of the bright full moon busted through the cloud and lit the ground before me. The orange cat was staring back at me from the ground. I felt the change start to happen. I was completely in wolf form now looking down at this cat. It started to walk towards me. I knelt down on all fours and started to pet it. It cocked its head looking over my shoulder and started to hiss. I looked to where it was looking just in time to see a black claw jut out of the darkness and hit me in the face. I fell over…

The floor broke my fall. I hope no one heard the thump made by my body. I looked at the clock. 11:29. One minute till the alarm went off. I turned off the alarm on my watch and put my clothes and sunglasses on and headed out my door quietly. I carefully made my way down the stairs.

"Late night stroll?" Shigure asked from around the corner. Startled, I turned and looked. He was in, I guess, his study area.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to my apartment to see if I can recover anything."

"Why don't you wait till morning?"

"Can't sleep." And with that, I hurried out the door. When I got to my apartment, there wasn't much left. I crawled through the hole in the wall to my room. Surprisingly, a little corner of the dresser was not as burnt as bad as the rest. I pried open the drawers to find out that I had two shirts, one pair of shorts, some boxers and some bras left from the fire. The suit case I left in the corner was almost untouched. The corner was burnt a little but other then that, it worked ok.

I packed the clothes quickly and headed out to the woods surrounding where I used to live and stopped a couple miles in. I couldn't see lights anymore so that was a plus. My watch had never left my wrist. The numbers read 11:45. It's close. I could feel it. I made my way deeper into the woods and stopped at a rather large tree. The full moon rays peeked out and I saw that the tree was slightly uprooted enough for me to squeeze my case into. I took off my shoes and socks along with my shorts and shirt and laid them with the case. I sat at the base of the tree and waited. 11:58. The feeling was strong now. I took the rest of my clothes off as well as my watch and placed them with the case. I went over to the left and found a spot where the ground was clear of most obstacles and laid down. The worst was yet to come.

The feeling grew stronger and stronger in the next two minutes. I started to feel the pain and hear the cracking noises. It was all happening over again. From the pain, to the growing and shrinking of body parts, I slowly and painfully made my way to wolf form again. I opened my eyes after what seemed like forever to find myself looking at the moon. The moon was bright tonight. I looked around the forest. I couldn't see any lights from the town, but I could still smell a bit of smoke in the air. All my food burned in the fire, nothing was left. My stomach started talking. I needed to eat. I slowly made my way through the forest on all fours, smelling the ground, trying to pick up on a sent. After a few minutes I picked up a smell and followed it. A rabbit sat in my path. It was small. I could easily eat the whole thing. I don't need to bring in any unwanted attention. I pounced. It was a small meal, but it tasted good. A few more rabbits that size would do. The hunt continued.

With a full stomach, I sat down to clean my fur. The moon sure was giving off more light then before. I looked between some trees. Shit, the sun! I needed to get back to my clothes, fast. I've never actually ran in this form before so I started on two legs. Wobbling about, I lunged forward in a pouncing motion. When my front paws hit the earth I pushed them back bringing my back legs forward. I continued this motion. The trees zoomed by faster as I picked up speed. This was amazing, I felt so free.

I began to slow as the tree I hid my clothes at came up, but the sun beat me to it, in mid run my body started to tremble uncontrollably making my body fall to the ground. Rolling and skidding on the rough surface, I felt one of my claws hit my right arm cutting it a little. I came to a stop a few feet past my tree. I was exhausted. My vision was becoming blurry. I closed my eyes and grabbed my head. Pain shot from my chest outwards circulating throughout my body. The pain stopped after a while.

I opened my eyes and let out a deep breath. I sat up slowly. I noticed the cut on my right forearm was bleeding. I got dressed, wrapped my arm and headed back to Shigure's house. My watch read 5:20am. I could still catch some sleep before breakfast. I silently opened the front door and stepped in. I took off my shoes and headed up to the bathroom. Looking through the cabinets I found some gauze. I cleaned and wrapped my wound and headed off to bed. I put my suitcase down as I took off my excess clothes and made my way into the bed. The soft covers welcomed me as I pulled them over my sore body. Soon I was asleep.

Chapter 10

It seemed like only ten minutes later that a knock was heard on my door. I mumbled. The door opened and I heard little feet make their way to the side of my bed and felt a small hand land on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. Tohru was looking down at me with a smile. "Breakfast is ready Kelina." She said softly. Kind of reminded me or my mom. I replied with a thanks as I took my arms out from under the covers to scratch my head. Tohru's expression changed from cheerful to worry. "Kelina your hurt!"

"I'm ok, really. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute." I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok. B-But I want to take a look at that later."

"Fine." No point arguing. She left and I got dressed in the clothes I brought from my place and headed downstairs. The group was sitting at the low table by the time I got down. Again there was a plate awaiting my arrival. I sat down and started eating. Kyo was eating fairly quickly and Yuki didn't even seem to be awake yet.

"So, Kelina," Shigure spoke up, "how was your midnight stroll?"

"Fine." I said through a mouth full of food. _Why is it people always ask you something only after you have put something in your mouth?_

"Where did you go?" Kyo asked.

"Back to my place. I was able to salvage some stuff from the fire." I stated. Yuki spoke next. "You shouldn't go out alone at night. Too many weird people out there."

"I couldn't sleep." I finished hoping the conversation was over. But leave it to Shigure, "You came in around 6. Did you get lost?"

"No."

"Then what took…" I didn't like where this was going.

"Look I just wanted to look at the moon for a little and I lost track of time." I said standing up taking my plate into the kitchen.

"What happened to your arm?" Yuki asked a little hint of concern in his voice.

"Must have scraped it on a nail or a tree or something."

"A tree?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, you know, a plant that dogs pee on." this morning was not going good.

"Oh," Shigure started to cough a little, "silly me." I went outside and sat on the porch. _I can't live here. They'll find out, but I want to tell them. What can I do? _

"Kelina?" Tohru asked from behind, "Me, Yuki, and Kyo are going to the store. Do you wanna come?" A simple nod on my end did the answering for me.

Things went smoother when we went to the store. Kyo and Yuki would bicker once in a while and Tohru and I would giggle. I figured out Kyo hates leeks, whatever they are. We headed back to Shigure's house when Yuki spoke up.

"What's Hatori doing here?"

"Hatori?" I questioned

"Cousin and family doctor." We all entered the house.

"We're home!" Tohru yelled. Shigure walked out from the living room followed by a blond haired boy.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled running towards the girl.

"Damn it! I told you to stop that!" Kyo yelled back putting Momiji in a head lock.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A voice said from around the corner. A head with black and white hair poked around.

"Anytime." Kyo said smirking as he let go of Momiji. Kyo and Hatsuharu walked by me, Haru shooting me a smirk before they both disappeared out the front door.

"Kelina, would you come here?" Shigure asked. I followed him into the living room. There was a man in a doctor's uniform, his black hair covering his left eye.

"This is Hatori. I've asked him here to look at your arm."

"I told you it was just a scratch." I protested. Then the doctor spoke.

"If it was done by a nail, I don't want it to get infected." His deep voice rang out.

"It's fine. It's probably almost healed by now anyway." I said. While I was talking to Hatori, I didn't notice Shigure making his way behind me.

"Well then at least let me change the bandages." He said. Shigure spoke from behind me.

"Hatori what a great idea!" he said smiling as he wrapped his left arm around my stomach, pinning mine to my side while using his right arm to extend mine towards the doctor. Hatori's mouth fell open slightly and eyes widened. I was used to this expression by now. I resisted him a bit. Anyone would be able to tell that the scratch was not from a regular little nail. Shigure's grip tightened. He was stronger then he looked. It was no use, I relaxed. Hatori shook the expression from his face and began unwrapping my arm. I looked at my arm. The scratch had almost healed completely. That was fast. Even for me. Now it did look like a regular nail hit it.

"This is healing well. No need to worry." Hatori stated as Shigure let go of me. I looked at my arm where my nail hit it.

"Something wrong?" Hatori asked.

"N-no," I said, "But what was up with that last expression. It seems to be going around in this family." Hatori thought for a moment then answered.

"Well, Shigure's gay and it just surprised me that he would fall for a girl that quickly."

"Hatori how mean!" Shigure said in a little boy voice jumping besides Hatori hugging his arm, looking him in the eye.

"Well the way you and Ayame act…"

"There's no reason to bring himinto this conversation." Yuki said by the entrance to the living room. I turned towards him. "Lemme guess. Another cousin?"

"No, worse. My older brother." Yuki said scowling at Shigure who was hiding behind Hatori.

"I need to get back to the main estate." Hatori said stepping away from Shigure and making his way out the front door. Yuki followed. Tohru came up to me.  
"So, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, see." I said showing her my arm.

"Wow that's great!"

"Where did Momiji go?"  
"Oh, he's out watching Kyo and Haru."

Hatori made his way to the car. Momiji saw him and headed towards him.

"Hatsuharu lets go!" Hatori yelled towards the two boys tangled on the ground. Kyo had Haru in a tight hold he couldn't break free of.

"How bout we… call it… a... draw." Haru struggled to say to Kyo.

"Stupid cow, it's clear that I won!" Kyo yelled back reluctantly letting him go. He watched his younger cousins get into the car. After Hatori closed the car door Yuki stepped up to the car and questioned Hatori.

"Are you going to tell _him_?"

"No. If she's only staying here until she finds another place, then there's no need to let _him_ know."

"But how do you think we are able to..."  
"I don't know."

Chapter 11

Hatori drove up to the main estate. Glancing to his right he noticed another car, a car he had never seen before. He told the two boys in the back to stay in the car as he hurried into the house. After looking around, he found Akito in the back talking to a strange man. Akito's thin frail body was no match to this man's. He had on a white lab coat with a black undershirt. There was a quick nod and the man started to leave. He paused as he saw Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Akito, are you alright?" Hatori asked the head of the Sohma family.

"Yes. Just a little chit-chat. There's something I need to talk to you about." Akito started in a mysterious tone. The strange man pasted by Hatori and made his way out to his car and left. Seeing this, Hatsuharu and Momiji got out of the car and walked into the house. They turned the corner and heard Akito yelling. They rushed to the back and saw Hatori on the ground with Akito standing over him, fists clenched. Akito looked up when they got to the doorway.

"Do they know!?" Akito yelled down at the doctor, pointing at the boys.

"No. They don't. There is no reason to get them involved." Hatori said trough the blood that was coming from his mouth. Akito's furious expression changed to sympathy as he laid down to the left side of Hatori placing his head on Hatori's chest running his hand down Hatori's right arm.

"Good." He finished. Hatori didn't tell the younger cousins what had happened between him and Akito. He needed to see what Akito was up to first.

This month was going good. The work load had gotten easier at school. I checked the calendar. The full moon was in four days. After work that day I headed out the front doors and right into Shigure arms.

"Um… you can let go now Shigure." I said

"Can't this love of ours last a little longer." He said smiling. I pushed him off me.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were adjusting" He said. We made the long walk back to his house and were greeted at the door by Tohru.

"Supper's almost ready you two." She said with a smile

"Thanks Tohru." I said as I took off my shoes and made my way upstairs to change. It was really quiet today. I opened my window for some air only to notice Yuki and Kyo fighting in the back. At dinner, Kyo sported a bruised cheek. Yuki seemed unharmed.

Two days pasted. The sun was shining bright through my window. I sat up in bed and looked at my calendar. Tomorrow, Wednesday, was the full moon. I noticed there was a happy face drawn in the square. There was a knock at my door as I finished dressing. I answered and Tohru stepped in. I asked her about the drawing.  
"Oh!" she said laughing a bit and turning red, "Um… I notice you went out on a full moon last month so I was thinking that mebbe you and I could go out that night together and look at the moon."

"No. I'm sorry, but you can't." I said looking to the ground.

"Kelina is something wrong?" she asked. I let out a sigh. I guess I should tell her what happened, but not the whole truth.

"Well about three months ago me and my parents were going on a trip and we got lost. The car stalled and my parents went out to check under the hood. Somehow my dad got scratched and the sent of the blood must have attracted some bears." Tohru placed her hands over her mouth, "they were attacked and killed right in front of me. It was on a full moon, so I kind of like to be alone. You know, to think about stuff. But thanks anyways." Tohru's eyes were filling with tears. We heard a creak and I looked up to see Kyo and Yuki standing outside my door. Kyo turned and left as Yuki apologized to me.

We all walked to school together. Not a word was said till we had to part ways. Kyo turned to me and said he was sorry about what happened. They all went off to class and I went to work. Every time I saw Tohru, she looked worried until she saw my face, then hers would light up and she would smile at me. I told her not to worry about what I told her this morning.

The long work day finally came to a halt and I made my way back to Shigure's. Dinner was just getting done as I walked in. After finishing the meal my stomach wasn't sitting right. I told them I was not feeling good and I went upstairs I climbed into bed and fell asleep…

There was a red-centered flower with purple petals bending to the demand of the wind. The flower stood straight up as the wind stopped. A slender hand came out of the shadows and plucked the flower out of the ground. The hand froze in midair as the flower slowly wilted and died. The hand dropped the flower and returned to the darkness.

My stomach woke me up. I looked at my clock. The red digits read 11:40. The pain in my stomach got worse. I ran to the bathroom. I vomited in the toilet and then washed my face. I looked in the mirror and stood shocked as wolf eyes peered back at me. The full moon was supposed to be tomorrow! I could slightly feel the pain in my whole body. The time of changing was soon. I had no choice but to leave right that second. I slid my shoes on ran as fast as I could through the forest. I was able to get most of my clothes off before the change and the rest off during the change.

I was back in wolf form away from civilization. I picked up my clothes and headed deeper. I came across a tree that I hid my clothes in. I did so and sat down. Some of the dinner Tohru made was still in my stomach. I wasn't really hungry, so I sat and waited. The moon was bright. Even from behind the clouds you could see it rather well.

The smell of human lingered into my nose. Someone was close. I stood up and backed into the shadows without a sound. A few moments pasted as a thin teenager stepped out from the trees. His hair looked dark purple, almost plum. He looked very frail.

Chapter 12

"I know what you are." He spoke out in a kind voice. "Do not be afraid. There are more like you. Come with me and you can meet them. You won't have to be alone anymore." I slowly made my way out from the shadows. His face squished up a bit at the sight of me, like he had smelled something rotten. He took a step back as I made my way down to all fours. "You remind me a little of _him_." He said to me. I tried to talk but growling noises came instead. "No need to be ashamed. Follow me."

The walk was slow but, he finally led the way to a very large house. He told me no one was home. This place was way too big for just one person. Unless this person I was walking besides was very important. We walked past his house to a side room. I could hear movement inside and it smelled good. "Right in here." The teenager said as he opened the door. I slowly walked inside. I noticed the walls were thick. There was a deer in the far corner that caught my eyes. My stomach growled and the growl escaped my mouth as I lunged forward. I heard the door close behind me. I took hold of the deer and crushed the bones in the neck. Snapping noises filled the air. It was a nice free dinner. This teen was nice. I walked back to the door. It was locked. When did he lock it? Why did he lock it?

From the roof, something slid open a few inches. I looked up and saw the teen looking in on me. "Such disgusting filth." he said closing the latch. The floor started to open up in the middle of the room. It stopped when the gap was about a foot wide. Six inches away on either side of the opening, the floor started to open as well. This continued till the floor looked like the stripes of a zebra. I straddled two of the holes in the center of the room as the same started to happen to all four walls as well as the ceiling. From the gaps came bars a foot thick that protruded out parallel to the floor. The floor under them closed as the bars rose up about two feet off the ground and stopped. Out from the walls and ceiling came bars as well. When everything was done moving I was caged, I could touch every wall including the ceiling if I stretched out my arms. I twisted slightly to the left, looking behind me and my right shin touched the bar. The burning sensation lasted well after I took my leg away. Could this be silver? I couldn't move. So it was a trap.

"I guess Kelina went into school early today." Yuki said at breakfast. The trio made their way to school. They didn't see Kelina all day. Haru and Momiji didn't see her either. The end of school came around and the five of them went back to Shigure's house with sad looks on their faces. They had told Shigure that Kelina wasn't in school. Shigure handed Yuki a note that had came in the mail. He read it out loud:

_Dear Sohmas,_

_ Sorry for worrying you all but I have become very ill. No, Tohru it was not your food. There was a doctor I visited when I first arrived here that I am staying with. Do not worry about me. I will be back when I can. I miss all of you already._

_ Kelina_

Something didn't sit right with Yuki or the rest of them, but there was nothing any of them could do right now. Almost four weeks past and still no word from Kelina. Tohru came down the stairs. "Tomorrow is a full moon. I hope Kelina is able to get out and look at it." All through out school, the group was silent. School had almost let out when the principal came up to the lot of them.

"I hope Kelina's aunt is doing ok." He started.

"Aunt?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. It's been a month, but I told Kelina to take as much time out as she needed to take care of her aunt. Good thing her aunt was on vacation here." He finished smiling and walking away. In record time they were all back at Shigure's house and told him what the principal had said.

"That's funny, she told me she had no other family." Shigure told them. "Also, I called Hatori today to find out how he is and he's mad because Akito only lets him in or around the house where Akito's room is once a day only at a certain time of day. He's thinks that Akito is… hiding… something…"

They all knew the answer before it was spoken. Akito had Kelina. But why? She didn't do anything to him. Tomorrow was Thursday. They had made the plan to get her out after school late at night so hopefully Akito was asleep. Tohru, Momiji, and Shigure were to stay at the house ready with first aid…just in case. The next day, none of them could concentrate in school. None of them fought between each other. They all stayed in a group talking about the plan over and over again. It was a sight to see. All the Sohma's getting along great. Students would walk past pointing, smiling and giggling, but no smiles appeared on any of the group's faces. School let out and they took their time getting home. They all walked with their heads down mumbling to each other. Night time fell. The clock read 11:00. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru made their way out the door and on to Akito's estate.

Chapter 13

The door to the caged room opened up as the teen walked in. "I am Akito and you will obey me." He said looking down at the naked girl. There were long burn marks still healing on her body.

"The transformation back must have been fun. Don't you think, beast?" I didn't say a word. He threw me a blanket. "Get up you disgusting creature. Follow me." He led me through his house. The burns scratched as I wobbled about trying to keep up with Akito. I was too weak to try anything. We made it into a big room. There were two windows on the right side wall, glass doors on the left, a table, and a couch with a man on it. He wore a long white lab coat, nothing else. I stopped when I saw the man. I knew him. He was the doctor back in America who dealt with me.

"Hello Kelina." He spoke to me. "I see your getting along fine. How's your body treating you?"

"You knew, didn't you? About me."

"Why yes. Why did you think that I wanted you to stay. I was going to help you, train you, make you enjoy killing like I have."

"I'm not a monster."

"But you kill."

"I kill to survive. And it's only animals."

"Animals, people, silly girl. People are animals! Animals to be hunted by us!" he said standing up walking towards me. "You knew what we were that night. You may have looked scared in the car but I could not sense much fear."

"It was you!"

"It was you!" he started, mocking me, "Why yes! Of course it was me! I even came up with the bear attack story. Your parents were weak! Screaming and flailing about like little deer!"

"Why…" I tried to say more but as the tears rolled down my face, the knot in my throat grew bigger. I threw a punch to his head. He easily grabbed my hand and twisted it making me take a knee.

"You are weak. But stand by me and you _will_ become strong. You will be able to _kill_ anything that gets in your way."  
"Like humans?" I mumbled towards the ground.

"Especially humans!" he let go of my hand and headed back to the far wall. "The time is almost now. Once you accept the fact, you will learn to enjoy this gift my kind has given you." The time was close. I could feel the pain starting.

The three cousins made their way to the estate. It took them longer then they wanted it to. Even though the moon was full, shadows blocked unforeseen objects. As they made their way around the house, they looked in every window they could. They finally stopped when they saw Kelina. From their view at the window they saw that Akito was the only one with her. She stood up and Akito back away. It became lighter outside as the bright full moon came out from behind the clouds. They boys watched as Kelina fell to the floor.

"What did he do to her?" Haru whispered. Not a word was spoken as they heard some muffled screams coming from inside. They watched as Kelina's body started to slowly change. Yuki covered his mouth as her legs shot out longer, bending back at the shin. They noticed her feet started changing as well. Fur grew from everywhere. A sharp scream was let out as her torso stretched out. The blanket fell to the ground. More fur came as her shoulders broadened. Her arms and hands changing at the will of the beast inside. Her head formed to that of a wolf as a tail shot out.

The boys stood in shock as to what they had just seen. Inside the room Kelina stood up. Beautiful black and silver fur covered her entire body. Kelina noticed the doctor had made his transformation as well. He seemed to enjoy it. His black fur had little spots of dark red you could only see when the light hit it just right.

Akito was now sitting on the couch. I looked up at the doctor. He held out a hand towards me from across the room. A few moments passed. I turned away. I didn't want to go with him. I'm not a monster. I don't want to kill humans. I looked back at them. The hand was still out. I was not going to take it. I couldn't. I looked towards the doors and ran. I busted through the glass easily and took off into the night. Seeing this, the boys took off back to Shigure's.

The black wolf behind Akito started towards the doors as Akito stopped him. "Let her go. She will be back."

_How can it be? I may be like him but I'm not a monster! I don't want to kill! I want to be human! Why me?_ It felt like I was running forever. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground. Exhausted, I laid on my back, looking up at the full moon.

Chapter 14

The three cousins made it back Shigure's house. They noticed Hatori's car in front. Tohru, Momiji, Shigure, and Hatori didn't know what to make of the three boys as they stepped into the house. Their faces looked horrified. Yuki was shaking. Hatsuharu placed his arm around him as Kyo set his back on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Some time passed before they could tell the rest what they had seen. Rain had started to fall as thunder rolled over the house.

"A werewolf." Shigure said. Everyone looked up at him. "She is a werewolf then. Makes sense with the full moon and all. I did sense something canine about her."

"That could explain why our curse had no effect on her." Hatori said.

"What can we do?" Tohru asked trying to hold back the tears, but failing. "She's out there alone. I don't care what she is. She's our friend." Haru noticed Kyo had walked out onto the back porch and joined him. They looked through the rain for a while till Haru spoke up.

"You know, you could help her." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"Remember when Tohru saw you in your true form for the first time. She was frightened and a lot of stuff happened, but she came to you. She help tame the beast inside you. Kelina is all alone out there. She has no one. Mebbe you can help tame the beast in her."

"You know how I get when it rains."

"That's _exactly_ why it has to be you. You know, your true form."

"But why that form? You know I hate it." Kyo said slowly.

"And she probably hates her form. She's afraid right now. She thinks she is a monster. Someone no one could face. But if you could show her she's not alone, mebbe she will come back to us. It's the only way I can think of."

"Haru's right Kyo" Shigure said joining them, leaning against the wall. "Legend says that when a werewolf bites or scratches you, you become one yourself."

"Great. If that's true then…" Kyo started.

"I don't think that's the case here." Shigure added. "She is cursed too. Our curse doesn't affect her, so I truly believe that her curse won't affect us either." Kyo looked down at the ground remembering the day Tohru helped him. He'd be lost without her. He knew how Kelina felt right now. A monster, a freak.

"Ok. I'll do it." Kyo said still looking at the ground. He slowly began to remove his shirt, shoes, and socks leaving on his cargo pants. He looked up at Haru who turned away blushing. Kyo threw his shirt at him.

"Don't even think about it, you stupid cow." He said in a low tone. A kimono hit Kyo in the side of the head. He took it and looked at Shigure.

"It's for when she changes back." Shigure said. Kyo nodded his head and stepped out into the warn rain and headed for the tree line. He hung the kimono on some branches and took off his red and white bracelet. It dropped to the ground as he transformed into his true form.

Shigure and Haru went back inside and everyone watched through the window as Kyo fell to his knees placing both hands on the ground. Yuki thought the transformation went quicker then Kelina's as he saw Kyo's arms and legs grow longer. Growing more muscular, his hands and feet turned almost claw like. Kyo let out an almost monstrous yell as he lowered his head. As the rain collided with his body his body temperature alone turned the rain to steam, blocking their vision of the transformation. Finally the steam let up and Kyo stood, his true form, with his cat-like head and long laid back ears, he took one glance at the house. The other's watched his true form grab the kimono out of the tree and took off running.

"Good luck Kyo." Tohru said towards the window.

"Don't worry." Yuki said. "He may be dumb, but he's been through the same thing. He'll know how to handle it."

Chapter 15

Through the rain, it was hard to pick up the sent of Kelina. Kyo could faintly smell her but he wouldn't give up. The sent was getting stronger. He looked up through the rain and saw her. She was lying on her back. He picked up speed.

The rain had matted down the fur on my face. There was a new sent in the air. Something almost rotten. I sat up and looked around. I saw a creature running towards me through the rain. It had something draped over his shoulder. It looked like a person. I stood up and ran the other direction. What was that thing?

Kyo saw Kelina stand up and run. She was on all fours and gaining distance. He wasn't going to catch up with her this way. He needed to stop her. He needed a surprise attack. He saw her take the trail to the right and so he mirrored her through the woods to his right. He knew the path in front of her was full of turns. Mebbe he could get ahead of her. Shortly after, he was ahead. He came to the path she was running down and climbed up a tree placing the kimono next to him.

The twists and turns of the path I was on were slowing me down. The creature was not behind me anymore. It was raining harder. I couldn't smell that monster anymore. _Monster, _I thought, _who am to call that a monster. I am the true monster. _There was a sharp right turn coming up. I slowed down so I wouldn't slip in the mud. After the turn, the path ahead was straight. I started to pick up speed. I was lost in thought.

Kyo watched as Kelina rounded the corner. He had to time it good. Closer and closer she came until the time was right. Kyo leapt from the tree onto Kelina. They fell into the mud rolling over each other. Kelina ended up on top. Her claws gripping Kyo's shoulders tight, holding him to the ground.

As I looked at this creature's purple eyes I remembered it was the same one from my dreams, the one the orange cat didn't like. As this reminder popped in my head, my grip loosened and the creature planted a foot in my stomach pushing me off. I landed a few feet away. The creature started towards me and I stood up lashing out. One of my claws landed on his left arm.

Kyo flinched as Kelina lashed out. He could see how afraid she was. Afraid of herself and afraid of him. He lunged towards her as she tried to dodge to the right. Kyo caught hold of her right arm as he fell forwards, pulling her backwards. He turned, landing on his butt pulling her arm harder. Kelina fell into his arms as he grabbed her left paw. He twisted both arms around her chest and wrapped his legs around, pinning her legs to the ground.

I couldn't move. The only thing I use now was my head. I looked up and snapped. I didn't hit him anywhere but it did throw him off balance. We now lay on our sides and I looked up to snap again. The creature was ready this time and caught the top of my upper snout in its jaws. There was a lot of pressure but no blood. Now I couldn't move. I closed my mouth trapping his lower jaw in mine. I struggled once in a while only to have the grip tighten everywhere on my body. This creature was not trying to hurt me. Just restrain me. Did he work for the doctor? There was no point in fighting this creature anymore. It was clearly stronger then me. Mebbe this is what the doc was talking about. Growing stronger, killing anything that got in my way.

Kyo was getting tired. They had been lying in the same position now for hours. It was still raining but it had let up a bit. If the rain stopped he would be in big trouble. He never thought of what would happen if the rain stopped. He just hoped it lasted till sun up.

I had almost fallen asleep. There was a strange feeling I was getting, now that I calm down a bit. I felt somewhat safe. Somehow, I felt secure. Mebbe this creature just wanted to show me that I wasn't the only monster out here. But why now? Why didn't it show itself sooner? I shut my eyes as the sun started to rise above the horizon from behind a dark cloud. The sun! I started to struggle. I couldn't let it see who I was. The creature let go of my snout but still held on else where. The rain was letting up too. The creatures grip was loosening. I wiggled out and tried to run, but it was too late. I fell to the ground screaming as I transformed back.

The rain slowly stopped too. Between the pain, I looked towards the creature. It was changing too. Was it another full moon curse? I blacked out for a short time but came to when I felt something being laid on top of me. I opened my eyes and sat up pulling a robe on me. I stood up looking around. Finally my eyes fell onto a shirtless, shoeless, orange headed boy sitting by a tree. "Kyo." I whispered tearing up. He stood up and walked towards me wrapping me in a tight hug. It was the same feeling I got with the creature. So Kyo was the creature all along.

Chapter 16

I had taken the belt from the kimono and wrapped the cut on Kyo's arm while we sat and watched the sun come up. The chirping of the birds broke the silence. Then Kyo spoke, "Guess I've got some explaining to do."

"Not if you don't want to." I replied looking away.

"I think it's best if we go back to Shigure's house now. I'll tell you about us then."

"I can't go back. Not now."

"Why not?"

"If I lose control."

"I'll never let that happen." Kyo finished looking me in the eye. I knew I could trust him.

"Um. What did you mean by us?" I asked

"Well," Kyo started, his stomach growling. "it'll be easier to explain on a full stomach." Kyo said looking straight ahead. We came upon Shigure's and walked in. Everyone was sitting at the table eating.

"Kelina, are you hungry?" Tohru asked as if nothing had happened.

"Starving. Kyo gave me a run for my money." I said flashing a smile at her. Kyo blushed a little.

"Let me take a look at that arm Kyo." Hatori's voice rang out.

"At least its better then when Tohru thought Kyo was a stalker." Shigure chimed in.

"Shigure, I'm gonna kill you." Kyo said walking over to Hatori. I went upstairs and changed into some clothes. After breakfast we were all in the living room and the conversation started. I had told them the truth about my family being killed by werewolves and how I was scratched and now carried the curse within me.

Shigure then told me about the Sohma family curse. Twelve people are cursed with the spirits of the Chinese zodiac. When their bodies become stressed out or when one of them is embraced by someone of the opposite sex who is not a member of the zodiac, they change into their cursed animal. He went on to tell me which person was connected to which animal. Some of the people he said I didn't know. He told me that he was the dog, Momiji was the rabbit, Hatsuharu: the cow, Hatori: the dragon (when telling me this he giggled and Hatori glared at him) Yuki was the rat, and Kyo was the cat.  
"Cat." I said. "An orange cat?"

"Yeah." Shigure said. I looked at Kyo.

"Then it was you outside my apartment that one night."

"Yeah, that was me. There was something different about you. We could all sense it. It was a mystery how you could hug us too and we didn't change."

"So Hatori, when you said Shigure was gay when he hugged me, that was a joke then?"

"Oh I'm still not sure about that answer." Hatori said to me.

"Hatori!" Shigure yelled.

"So Kyo," I said slowly, "what about your other form I saw in the forest." There was a long silence. Everyone seemed uneasy. Then Kyo spoke.

"See this bracelet." He said holding up his left arm. "If it's raining and I take this off, the cat's evil spirit takes its true form. The bracelet keeps that from happening." It took a little longer to process that then is did the whole curse. A little bracelet like that controls the beast within.

"So then, what is Akito to all of you?"  
"He is the head of the Sohma family." Hatori said. "He doesn't have an animal spirit, but he holds the root of the curse inside him. We are bound to him whether we like it or not."

"Not all of us." Kyo said. "Remember, I'm not a part of the Zodiac."

"But you still answer to him." Hatori finished. Kyo turned red with anger and was about to shout when I spoke up.

"There's another wolf." After that, there was a long pause.

"Another wolf?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. The same one that climbed into the car that night." I answered. "He was there with Akito. He wanted me to join him. To enjoy the killing."

"Now Kelina," Shigure started, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to look for this wolf and you need to stay away from Akito."

"I know." I said yawning.

"Well," said Hatori, "it's time for school so you all better get ready." I had almost forgotten that today was Friday. Kyo and I didn't sleep at all. The others got a little sleep while we were 'out'.

"Ah screw it. I'm staying home." Kyo said.

"Think I will too." I started before lying over on the ground and falling asleep.

Chapter 17

"I remember you telling me that she would be back." The doctor told Akito.

"She will be back. You just need to wait." Akito responded.

"It's been six months!"

"She'll get curious soon enough. She will soon want to how strong she can really get."

Ever since I told the Sohma's about my curse, things have been going a lot smoother. No more lies. It's been six months since the truth came out. The Sohma's were getting along better too. Mother Nature has been kind enough to grant us rain four out of six months. Every full moon it rained, Kyo would take off his bracelet and sit by me under the moon. Kyo would teach me some martial arts moves as we waited for the sun. I got the hang of most of the simpler effective moves but there was still more to be known.

Tonight was the full moon, falling on a Saturday. It had started to rain Thursday and the forecast stated rain till Tuesday. I'm hoping for once, that they are right. Nighttime rolled around and it was still raining. Kyo had asked me if I wanted to practice stealth movement and sneaking around. Sounded like fun. The time soon came around and before I knew it, I was in my form. It was getting easier as the months went by. I had noticed that if I didn't tense up at all and tried to stay relaxed, the transformation went smoother.

It was raining pretty hard making the mud very slick. It took a while to get the stealth part down due to that. Kyo wanted me to try and sneak up on him. I agreed. He ran off and the pursuit began.

"I smell her again." The doctor told Akito. "There is another smell too, almost rotten." Akito perked up at this.

"So, it looks like our little wolf has found a playmate."

The rain was falling hard. I could very faintly smell Kyo. I got behind a tree and leaned up against it. Looking around, I found Kyo walking past a few yards up. Even this close, the smell was faint. I think he smelled me too because he started to look around. Then I smelt something different, another animal. I knew that smell.

Kyo quickly turned around as a giant black wolf landed on top of him. Pining him to the ground, Kyo didn't stand a chance. I rushed forward and a shot rang out. Looking to my left, a net came my way. The net was weighted down at all the tips so when it hit me, it wrapped around my whole body. I fell to the ground grabbing at the net. In the spots I tore at, silver was reflected by the moonlight and it started to burn me. If I continued to struggle, whatever was covering this net would come off and silver would be the only thing left. Akito stepped out of the tree line.

"Hello again, beast. Remember me? I told you to obey me. Running away won't change what you are. You are a disgusting monster, just like him. No one will like you. No one will even want to look at you. You're a disgrace." I looked over to Kyo. He'd been struggling so much that he was barely fighting anymore. Akito walked over to the two of them on the ground. Out of his robes came a needle which he injected into Kyo. A few seconds later, he was still. I let out a growl.

"Oh, don't worry. He's not dead, unfortunately. Bring him." Akito began to leave as the doctor picked up Kyo's lifeless body, slinging him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

The moon was high and I was bounded in the net. The night is still young. The rain had stopped a moment ago. I knew Kyo was in trouble. I tested the net several times to try to find a weak spot. There was no success. I grew tired of sitting. I gathered all the strength I could and pulled at the net. The parts of the net that shown silver started burning my fur, until it finally broke loose. There were burn marks on my palms and forearms. The only place I could think of where Akito would have taken Kyo was back to him place. With the rain now gone, I picked up their scent easily. The animal anger grew larger inside me. I couldn't hold back. I let out a long low howl and took off running on all fours.

Chapter 18

Shigure, up as usual, was continuing a novel he was working on. His ears perked when a low howl broke the silence. This was not an ordinary howl. Shigure was quickly to the phone. After the fifth ring, Hatori picked up. Yuki heard the commotion down stairs and opened his door. He heard Shigure tell someone on the phone that something was going down at Akito's. Shigure heard Yuki's door open and he told him to stay with Tohru.

I reached Akito's house in no time. I could smell Kyo coming from the room I was held in. I could smell Akito and the doctor were around somewhere, but I couldn't tell where. I went to the door. It was locked and it wouldn't budge. Then I remembered the hatch on the roof. I was able to climb up the side of the room with the assistance of the latter I found leaning on the side. I opened the hatch quickly tearing it off the roof. The room was dark but, looking in I saw Kyo. He was standing limp. His arms were above his head and his wrists were cuffed to the wall. He still looked knocked out. The silver cage was still inside the room. I had no choice. I jumped down trying to place my paws between the bars.

As I got closer to Kyo I smelled the blood. Taking a closer look, there was a claw like scratch running down the whole torso of the boy. It wasn't a deep scratch. Not much blood was lost yet. I had to get him down. I grabbed the cuffs and pulled. They started to burn my hands, but I couldn't stop. _Was there anything this guy had that wasn't silver? _

They finally broke free and Kyo slumped forward. When I caught him, he started to moan. He looked up at me then down at himself. He pushed off me standing on his own and looked around. He looked back at me and I pointed up. He nodded placing his foot in my hands. I hoisted him up and he was able to get out of the room. I then took one leap and pulled myself out. As we climbed down off the room, mother nature started to cry once again.

Kyo was quickly on the ground holding his sides. I smelt the doctor. Looking around I saw him running towards us. Akito was no where to be seen. Kyo was back in his true form. We both waited till the doctor got close enough. Suddenly, he swerved and headed straight for Kyo. Their bodies smashed together rolling to the ground. Kyo was able to flip the massive wolf off him who in turn rebounded and lunged again. While the two were tangled upright, I launched onto the doctors back and snapped my jaw shut on the outside of his neck.

Pushing Kyo away from himself, the black wolf grabbed the back of my neck and flung his body over making me topple over his. He firmly held my head to the ground with his foot. Kyo was on top of him in a flash knocking him off balance. My head was released as the two males fell to the ground. They rolled over and the doctor came out on top. I stood behind him, raising my right paw and slashing down as hard as I could quickly followed by the left. The doctor's back was torn open.

Being distracted by that, Kyo was able to roll them back over. He, in turn, took swipe after swipe at the bloody doctor on the ground. Soon after, the doctor wasn't moving. I helped Kyo up as Akito's sent filled the air. We turned and looked behind us. Stepping out from behind a tree, came the frail looking, robe wearing teenager.

"No matter who you kill, you two will still be all alone. Beast killing beast. Now all you have to do is kill one another and my job will be all done here. No one will miss Kyo since he's not wanted anyways. And a monster like you," he said looking at me, "will soon learn your place by my side. Like I said before, you _will_ obey me. Soon you will learn to accept that. And soon you will kill him." I couldn't stand by and listed to him anymore. I pounced forward thrusting my paw at him. He was quick, but my paw still landed on his right shoulder. Three bloody marks made their way through his robe.

Standing over him I saw true fear. I was a monster. That, I have accepted because I was not alone anymore. I raised my paw once again. Headlights made their way over to where the three of us were. I shielded my eyes as the car came to a stop. Two men got out. I staggered away from Akito towards Kyo. Shigure came over to us as Hatori went over to the now crying Akito. Shigure gave me a robe. I could sense the changing time soon. I made my way behind some trees as the sun started peeking over the tree line. Back in my human form, I walked back to Shigure.

"Thanks." I said. "I think I would have gone further if you too hadn't shown up."

"Well," Shigure started, "Couldn't have you killing off your own kind."

"Own kind? What do you mean?" I asked as I noticed Hatori helping Akito inside.

"Akito may come looking for you the next full moon."

"But he's not a…"

"He is now."

"But you said…"

"What I said about your curse not affecting us does not include Akito. Even though he holds the root of the curse inside him, he has no animal spirit inside. By scratching him now, you have placed an animal inside him."

"You knew all this time, didn't you?"

"Yes."  
"But how?"

"Well Kelina," Shigure said with a smirk, "I'm a novelist."

-end-


End file.
